Wer?
by Betakuecken
Summary: Was denken und fühlen, wie handeln Menschen, die ihren besten Freund verlieren, ihre Hoffnung? Und was ist, wenn sie ihn nicht wieder finden...?
1. Chapter 1

**Wer?**

Schreie, Flüche und Lichter zuckten durch die Nächte und Tage, hinterließen Verwüstung und Tod. Menschen flohen, versteckten sich, suchten Halt bei anderen.

Der Krieg war schon lange ausgebrochen...

Doch niemand wusste es. Niemand ahnte, dass der Tag der Entscheidung gekommen war. Einsam, irgendwo im Nirwana, wo man sie nicht stören konnte, standen sie sich gegenüber.

Ihre Blicke fixierten sich, hatten sich ineinander gefangen und konnten nicht voneinander lassen. Das eine Gesicht höhnisch und vor Vorfreude zu einer grinsenden Grimasse verzogen, das andere bitter und entschlossen.

Die Zauberstäbe ausgestreckt vor sich haltend, traten sie ihrem letzten Kampf entgegen, in der Hoffnung, den anderen vernichten und damit den Sieg davontragen zu können. Und so begann er, der letzte Kampf, der vielleicht größten und berühmtesten Kontrahenten der Zauberergeschichte.

Am Ende dieses Tages, waren es zwei Gestalten, die dort am Boden lagen. Die eine schon lange kalt, starr und sich langsam zersetzend. Der andere wegen seiner schweren Verletzungen, schwer atmend, daneben. Seine grünen Augen waren glasig und von Tränen getränkt, verschleierten die Sicht und machten es auch nicht angenehmer.

Das Blut hatte seine Kleidung durchnässt, so dass sie an der Haut klebte und die Nachtluft ihn frieren ließ. Seine Glieder waren sowieso schon taub, aber die Kälte konnte er dennoch spüren. Sie kündigte den Tod an, brachte ihn mit sich.

Ein trauriges Lächeln glitt auf seine Züge. Die Gedanken wanderten träge zu seinen Freunden, denen er nichts gesagt hatte, wo er sich mit Voldemort duellieren würde. Dann war da noch der Mensch, dem er seine Liebe gestanden hatte...

Er wusste, dass er hier nicht mehr wegkommen und sich auch nicht entschuldigen können würde. Das Ende hatte er sich nicht so vorgestellt, nein, ganz und gar nicht. Seine Vorstellung war gewesen, dass er zurückkehren und mit ihnen feiern würde. Vielleicht mit ein paar Verletzungen, aber lebend...

Aber es sollte nicht so sein. Die salzigen Tränen liefen sein Gesicht herunter, doch das spürte er nicht, genauso wenig den Rest seines Körpers. Auch die Kälte hatte ihre Finger schon lange so tief in ihn gegraben, dass sie nicht mehr existierte.

Seine Augen waren schon fast geschlossen, die Atmung ging nur noch ganz selten und erkennen konnte er schon seit einigen Minuten nichts mehr.

Niemand würde ihn hier finden. Es war einsam, die Menschen mieden diesen Ort hier und es gab auch sonst keinen Grund, hierher zu kommen. Keiner würde seinen Tod weitersagen, niemand um ihn trauern...

Und so atmete er ein letztes Mal aus, sein Körper erschlaffte und der Griff um den Zauberstab wurde locker, die Augen schlossen sich ganz und so verließ er diese Welt, ohne jemandem davon berichten zu können...

Der Krieg hatte endlich sein Ende gefunden...

Und mit ihm, hatte das Leben vieler Menschen ihr Ende genommen.

Weinend, trauernd und manchmal auch stumm, saßen Menschen auf Bruchsteinen der Vergangenheit. Verstreut lagen noch immer Leichen, einige schienen zu schlafen, anderen sah man ihren grausamen Tod an.

Es roch nach Blut, Angst und Leid. Feuer loderte überall und ließ dickte Rauchschwaden aufsteigen, brannte in den Augen und löste Tränen, Husten und Angst aus. Niemand wusste, ob noch alle seine Lieben lebten und wenn, ob sie sie jemals wieder finden würden.

Selbst die berühmte Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei hatte sich nicht vor dem Krieg schützen können. Türme waren zerstört worden, Mauern eingerissen und Schüler, sowie Lehrer ermordet. Schonungslos war das Schloss eingenommen und vernichtet worden. Es würde lange dauern, bis es wieder erbaut wäre.

Und ob dann jemals wieder darin unterrichtet werden würde, wusste niemand...

Eine kleine Gruppe Menschen hatte sich versammelt, es waren Schüler und Erwachsene, die etwas suchten.

Die eine Schülerin war braunhaarig, ein rothaariger Junge, einer mit blondem Haar, ein weißbärtiger Zauberer, ein Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, eine Frau und ein Mann mit roten Haaren. Sie waren verletzt, bluteten und stolperten immer wieder über die Steine und anderes. Sie suchten die Hoffnung.

Gefunden hatten sie nicht, was sie gesucht hatten. Niemand hatte ihnen eine Antwort geben können, niemand hatte ihn oder den anderen gesehen. Der Schatten und das Licht schienen von der Erde verschlungen worden zu sein...

Es waren Jahre ins Land gezogen, die die düsteren Erinnerungen langsam verblassen und auf eine neue Zukunft, ein neues Leben schließen ließen.

Doch noch immer hatte diese kleine Gruppe Menschen nicht aufgegeben, ihre Hoffnung, ihren Freund zu suchen.

Alle wussten, dass der Dunkle vernichtet worden war, sie konnten es fühlen, als hätte man ein schon lange die Luft abschneidendes Seil zerschnitten.

Ihre Reise hatte sie durch das ganze Land geführt, doch gefunden hatten sie weder den einen, noch den anderen. Nicht einmal einen Hinweis.

Manche sagten, er sei gestorben. Andere schworen, dass er nun als Engel über ihnen wache. Wieder einer sagte, dass er als Geist unter den Menschen wandle, um weiterhin zu sehen, dass alles gut war.

Und sie, sie glaubten daran, dass er irgendwo lebte, fernab der Menschen, um sich vom Krieg zu erholen...

So führte sie ihre Suche eines Tages in einen dichten Wald, dessen Bäume hoch gewachsen waren und die Sonne ausschlossen. Ein Wald, der dem der alten Schule in nichts nachstand. Sie betraten ihn, als letzte Hoffnung. Immer tiefer liefen sie hinein, hofften dort einen Hinweis zu finden. Die Ratschläge der Dorfbewohner hatten sie abgewiesen, nichts war ihnen zu gefährlich, nachdem sie den Krieg überstanden hatten. Liebe und Freundschaft trug sie weiter.

Und dann landeten sie auf einer Lichtung, die Sonne strahlte und beleuchtete eine in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt, die auf einem kleinen Felsen saß und ein trauriges Lied spielte. Sie blieben stehen, sahen sich um und wussten nicht, was sie hiervon halten sollten. Hatte man sie bemerkt?

Die Flöte wurde abgesetzt und es herrschte angenehme Stille. Einzig die Geräusche des Waldes waren zu hören.

So traten sie näher, begrüßten den Fremden und erklärten, dass sie sich auf der Suche nach einem Freund, verlaufen hatten.

Der Flötenspieler war aufgesprungen, hatte die Gruppe einmal umrundet und das Instrument wieder an die Lippen gesetzt. Nun wurden muntere, fröhliche Töne entlockt, forderten regelrecht auf, zu folgen. Und das taten sie.

Seine Bewegungen sahen so leicht aus, ähnelten einem Elfen, wie man ihn sich beim Tanzen vorstellen würde. Der Spieler lief kreuz und quer über die Lichtung, schlug Haken und sprang auf den Stein zurück, wo er mit dem Fuß den Rhythmus gebend, und doch keinen Ton erzeugend, ein neues Lied anstimmte. Es klang wie ein Lied des Sieges, der Hoffnung.

Wieder kam er herunter, setzte seinen Weg fort und blieb dann plötzlich stehen. Der Blonde war beinahe in ihn gerannt und bemerkte nun etwas zwischen den Gräsern liegen.

Ein Zauberstab.

Das Holz glatt und unbeschadet, nur etwas dunkler geworden. Harrys Zauberstab. Daneben ein anderer, dunkler. Der Stab des Feindes.

Ja, sie hatten ihr Ziel erreicht, das wussten sie. Ihre Blicke hafteten sich auf den Musikmacher, der noch immer eine Melodie erklingen ließ und sich wirbelnd um die eigene Achse drehte. Es war, als wäre er eins mit der Natur, als würde der Wind ihn herumtragen. Und ihnen fiel auf, dass sie sein Gesicht nie gesehen hatten.

Dann lief er zwischen die Bäume und die Gruppe nahmen hastig die Zauberstäbe, rannten ihm nach.

Und irgendwann, da entdeckten sie den Waldrand, erhöhten ihr Tempo und verließen die Dunkelheit, um ins Sonnenlicht zurückzukehren.

Als sie sich umdrehten, war das Lied des Flötenspielers noch zu hören. Es klang süß und schwer durch die Bäume und Sträucher bis zu ihnen hin.

Auf die Fragen bei den Dorfbewohnern, sagte man ihnen nur, dass es hier niemanden gab, der so aussah. Die einen sprachen von Magie, andere von Einbildung.

So kehrten sie zurück an den Ort, an dem ihrer Suche begonnen hatte. Noch lange klang ihnen dieses Flötenspiel in den Ohren und auch noch Jahre später, hörten sie es immer wieder. Man berichtete ihnen, dass eine Gestalt mit Flöte gesichtet worden war und geholfen hatte.

Und nachdem diese Gruppe dem Schwarzgewandeten noch einmal in Hogwarts begegnet war, genau dort, wo man die beiden Zauberstäbe der größten Feinde aller Zeiten aufgestellt hatte, hegten sie einen Verdacht.

Er war dort, als es dunkel geworden war, auf einem Fenstersims sitzend, einer Erscheinung gleich, eine traurige und schwere Melodie spielend, nicht darauf reagierend, als er angesprochen worden war. Es hatte gewirkt, als wäre er in einer anderen Welt und sie hatten es nicht fertig gebracht, sich zu rühren.

Erst, als die Sonne aufgegangen war und ihre ersten Strahlen geschickt hatte, war er plötzlich verschwunden gewesen und wieder hörten sie von vielen Berichten, von vielen anderen Menschen, die ihn gesehen hatten, munter oder traurig auf der Flöte spielend.

Von diesem Moment an, glaubten sie, dass es mit den Zauberstäben zu tun hatte und sie an einen anderen Ort umgesiedelt. Und auch dort war er wieder aufgetaucht.

Immer die Kapuze tief herunter gezogen, das Gesicht unbeschaubar und die Flöte bei sich. Niemals war er anders erschienen. Und selbst, als sie den Ort noch einmal gewechselt hatten, war er wieder da gewesen.

Ein Gerücht am Anfang, dann als Einbildung abgetan, manifestierte sich schon bald eine Geschichte, die besagte, dass die Zauberstäbe des Dunklen und Harry Potters von einem Engel beschützt wurden.

Immer wieder fragten sich die Menschen in Laufe der Zeit, egal, ob man ihn je gesehen hatte oder nicht, wer er war?

War es der Geist Tom Riddles, der nun nach seinem Ende auf der Erde, seine Sünden wieder gutmachen wollte?

Oder, Harry Potters Seele, der keinen Frieden finden konnte – oder einfach nicht ruhigen Gewissens gehen konnte, ohne zu wissen, dass es seinen Lieben gut ging?

So saßen alle aus der Gruppe noch viele Jahre später in dem kleinen Kaminzimmer mit den Zauberstäben. Ihre Haare waren alle weiß oder angegraut. Falten eines ereignisreichen Lebens zeichnete sich in ihren Gesichtern und sie lauschten den Klängen des Flötenspielers, der sie immer begleitet hatte.

Und noch immer stellten sie sich die Frage, wer dieser mysteriöse Spieler war, der hier bei ihnen saß...

„Sag uns, wer du bist..."

* * *

So, wie findet ihr das hier? Ich hatte diese Idee, aber irgendwie war das schwer umzusetzen --

Und das Dramatische und Traurige fehlt irgendwie, finde ich...

Was meint ihr?

Bye, Psy-Puma


	2. Wer? Erklärung

**Wer? - Erklärung**

Also:

Ich dachte eigentlich, dass es offensichtlich ist, wer der Geist sein soll!

Meiner Meinung nach, sind eigentlich auch Hinweise gegeben... Die Zauberstäbe und wer von den toten es sein könnte – das wird ja gerätselt.

Da Hermine und Co ja auf der Suche sind und den Geist bei den Zauberstäben finden, dachte ich, es sei offensichtlich? Aber anscheinend habe ich doch zu gut vertuscht, was?

Außerdem ist doch sicherlich aufgefallen, dass der Musikant ständig bei den Freunden geblieben ist, oder?

Nun ja, ich labere zuviel...

Es ist also tatsächlich Harry, der sich nicht von der Welt der Lebenden trennen konnte und seine Freunde beschützen wollte.

Die Idee hinter dem Ganzen weiß ich nicht mehr, ich hatte etwas mit einem Musikanten im Kopf und wollte etwas Trauriges schreiben. So entstand das! "

Freue mich, wenn es euch gefallen hat und die Atmosphäre rüber kam!

Bye,

Psy-Puma


End file.
